


Be Mine

by JackHoney



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackHoney/pseuds/JackHoney
Summary: Everything in Skyrim is frustrating; the people, the weather, the war. But for the Dragonborn, the most frustrating thing is his need for a certain Imperial soldier.





	

_Beneath him, the ginger nord trembled. His arms, thick and strong, reach above him. His skin stretched, pale and smooth and soft. Broad hands gripped the headboard, knuckles whitening as he tensed with every hitch of breath. Muscles tensed and quivered under milky skin kissed with freckles, and Amerigo felt a hunger boil within his belly that needed to be sated._

_His teeth left marks, angry and red, crawling up his throat. Nails dragged pink streaks down his sides and hips. Under his weight, the Nord cried out, gasping his name out in whimpering breaths. He begged, pleaded, for more. Amerigo felt the hungry thing inside his chest roar. Finger’s gripped in the auburn locks, the dragonborn obliged. He felt himself drawing close, teeth returning to flesh, stifling his own cries._

“Hadvar _-_ ”

Suddenly, Amerigo couldn’t breath. He opened his eyes, and he couldn’t see. Panic erupted through his veins, and with a shout he sat up straight, bashing away the pillow that had been covering his face. Items around the small tent trembled, the force of his voice alone enough to seep into the world. Panting, Amerigo turned bewildered around the small tent, looking to the other cot, and its visibly upset occupant.

“If you’re going to have teenager wank dreams, do you mind having them when I’m not rooming with you?” The breton scowled, curly tresses tangling around his shoulders. His pillow was missing, Amerigo realizing the thief must have thrown it at him. He considered scowling, giving a sharp response. Maybe even throw his own pillow back. However sleep still pervaded his mind, still dulled his limbs. He nodded, and Nathanael scoffed, throwing his own blankets back and stepping out of the bed. “At least help me with my wraps then.”

Amerigo groaned as he got out of the bed, back and knees popping, the perpetual noise of above average height. He helped Nate tighten the linen bandages, the Breton shrugging on a loose shirt, smirking to Amerigo before quickly disappearing through the tent flap. “Have some privacy!” He called over his shoulder, the flap falling down past him. Amerigo scowled, though pleased to have a moment alone. 

He laid back on the hastily put together bed, a set of board with notches and holes. Meant for easy assembly and reassembly. Most didn’t get the privilege of sleeping off the ground when camping with the Imperial soldiers. Most weren’t the Dragonborn.

Minutes dripped past, but the remembered sensations from his dream were refusing to fade. As his mind woke up, his newly risen imagination took hold of the images and began to respin them with vigor. Growling in frustration, Amerigo sat up, pushing the simple woolen leggings he had worn to bed down his hips. Who knew when Nate would come waltzing back in.

 

\--

 

“Are you even going to say anything?”

Amerigo looked to his side, where Nate lounged back in his chair, feet propped up on the table in front of them. Around them soldiers hollered and cheered, some even singing merry drinking tunes. From the amount of celebrating, one would think they had just won the war, not secure Markarth. Hadn’t just had their comrades die in battle. It unnerved Amerigo sometimes, how the Nords could turn _anything_ into an excuse to party.

“I already gave my speech when we won the battle.”

“That’s not what I meant-- you were staring. Again.” The corners of Nate’s mouth quirked up, giving Amerigo that cattish smile of his. He nodded past the Imperial, to the group of tables that Amerigo had been focused on. A mixture of Nords, Imperials, and one Dark Elf. All of them were drinking and laughing together. Among them was the focus of Amerigo’s keen eyes, auburn head ducked low in laughter.

The normally soft spoken Nord was hollering with the rest, singing in a surprisingly steady tenor. He threw his head back to laugh, and Amerigo traced the curve of his neck with his eyes. The hunger returned, deep in his belly.

“Like that! Amerigo!” Something hit Amerigo’s shoulder and he had to force himself away from watching the Nord again. Nate was grinning at him, leaning close. “He’s proven himself five times over to be oblivious to your glaring. His muscle’s so thick it’s probably shielding him from what would have killed others by now.” Amerigo could smell the wine on the Breton’s breath, his words slightly slurred. He had joined into the drinking, just like everyone else. Amerigo was the only sober soul in the crowded tavern, and what he wanted to indulge in wasn’t so easily fetched as a mug of ale.

“He’s drunk. _You’re_ drunk.” Amerigo said firmly, and Nate leaned back, scoffing.

“So?”

“So I’ll wait.”

Nate made the face that said he was trying his best not to laugh. He bit his lip, brows furrowed and eyes wide. He couldn’t keep it in, and let out a loud guffaw, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Amerigo’s neck. Amerigo hissed, leaning away, but that only dragged Nate out of his chair, his arms locked tight. “Gods above Amerigo, I’ve never seen you like this before!” Nate laughed, planting a kiss to the Dragonborn’s lips, grinning. 

Amerigo grabbed Nate’s arms, gripping them tightly and unhooking the arms from around his neck. Nate let himself be untangled, still laughing. Amerigo glared at him, looking back to the table where Hadvar sat. The Nord was looking over his shoulder, eyes on Amerigo.

They stared at eachother for a moment, Hadvar glancing between him and Nate, before a ruddy color took his cheeks and he quickly turned away. The hunger inside Amerigo’s belly roared into his chest, a heat boiling inside him. Next him, nate quited down, smirking. “You’re welcome.”

“What was that?” Amerigo hissed, glaring at the Breton.

“Jealousy.” Nate said, picking up his mug and swirling it before taking a sip. “Nords want what they can’t have. They’re entire culture is based around that. You’ve been too obvious Amy,”

Amerigo scowled, making a show of wiping his lips off. Nate cackled, “If you’re going to refuse to go to him, make him come to you. It’s all I’m saying.” He pushed himself up, grabbing his mug, sauntering away from the table. “I give it three days, tops.” With that, he left Amerigo alone at the table, glowering and simmering in his frustration and anger.

 

\--

 

Winter had taken hold over the land, and even as far south as they were, snow drifted lazily around the rocks and trees that surrounded the camp. Amerigo found himself thanking the heavens above that at least they were in Falkreath. Even with snow, the weather stayed mild. The Nords in the camp didn’t even seem to notice or care about the deadening of winter, carrying on like the season hadn’t changed at all. Amerigo loathed them for it.

Sitting wrapped up in fur coat and woolen scarf, Amerigo crouched by the main fire of the Imperial camp. He had only been passing by, needing to have some words with anyone high up enough to pass the information he had gathered along. But the evening was setting in, and Amerigo was never one to pass up the chance at a warm bed. Besides, there was a familiar face in the camp he wanted to see.

Scowling at licking flames that were doing little to help warm him, Amerigo held his hand out to the fire. He breathed in, then out, then in again. The flames heaved with his breaths, picking up, calming, then rising again. With a final breath, the small pit leapt in a roaring bonfire. Amerigo sat back, pleased with the warmth seeping into him.

“Best be careful doing that, Dragonborn or not, Nords tend to not appreciate magic.”

Amerigo looked over his shoulder, looking up at the auburn Nord. He hummed, glancing over him slowly. The fading light of day mixed with the bright warmth from the fire. Hadvar’s skin was lit up in the yellow light like gold, his hair even redder than it was. His words had been soft, missing the general disdain most Nords used when talk about magic. A gentle warning instead of a biased scolding. Amerigo dragged his eyes over him one last time before offering a smile. “You all can not appreciate it as much as you like, I’m freezing.”

“Could always go inside, warm up.” Hadvar said, his voice low and husky. Amerigo smirked, openly looking over him again. Even in the cold, Hadvar was wearing just the simple imperial skirt and boots, the short sleeved tunic and light leather chest piece. The Nord shifted under his gaze, and though the light didn’t allow him to see it, Amerigo knew he was blushing.

Raising up, Amerigo dusted himself off. “I suppose you would know best, wouldn’t you? About how to keep warm?” He stepped close, smirking. Hadvar kept his eye contact, and Amerigo was thrilled to see the same deep hunger inside them, pupils dilated and focused. “Come on.” He said, brushing past Hadvar, walking away from the bonfire that began to wilt as he got further away. Amerigo refused to look behind himself, knowing full well that Hadvar was following him. The crunch of boots in snow behind him confirmed it.

Amerigo knew from past camps which tent was Hadvar’s; the Nord always seemed to have a sort of windchime hanging on the tent flap. Little curled metal pieces that would have looked like accidental shavings if it weren’t obvious they had been hammered to look like that. Amerigo thought idly to ask Hadvar about it, ducking past the tent flap. It wasn’t much warmer in here than it was outside, only the wind was missing. It didn’t matter.

Hadvar didn’t wait for Amerigo to turn around, wrapping his arms around the Imperial from behind, squeezing him tightly. Amerigo breathed out, soaking in the warmth of the large body behind him. Even through his clothes he could feel just how much heat the Nord generated. His bare arms, despite being outside in the cold, were warm to the touch. So that’s how the people up here got through winter. Amerigo tipped his head back, leaning it against Hadvar’s shoulder, looking at the redhead as best as he could. “What are you doing?” He asked.

“I’m warming you up.” Hadvar said, tightening the hold he had on Amerigo.

Amerigo smiled, twisting his head kiss Hadvar’s cheek. “Mm… I had other things we could do in mind.”

He felt the nord hesitate, one big man shaped ball of tense. Amerigo pressed another kiss to his cheek, the only place he could reach at the awkward angle he was being held. Hadvar shifted his hold, and Amerigo hummed when he felt the Nord press his mouth against his neck. It was hot and wet. Amerigo shivered even though he didn’t really feel the cold anymore. He struggled in Hadvar’s grasp, breaking free of his hold, able to turn around properly. Their mouths met as their chests pressed together, Amerigo pushing his fingers up into those auburn locks, tugging lightly. Hadvar’s hands went low, grabbing the Dragonborn’s waist, then down to his hips, then behind to his ass, grabbing each cheek in a strong hold.

Amerigo broke the kiss to let out a sharp laugh, smirking down at the Nord. “Eager.”

“Look who’s talking.” Hadvar said, his voice hoarse but shy.

They kissed again, and again. Slow at first, then more fervent, more desperate. Amerigo let his hands crawl over the Nord, feeling the thick dense muscle of his arms and back, running his fingers through his hair, thick and coarse. Hadvar explored too, his hands kneading and squeezing everything he could touch, paying specific attention to Amerigo’s ass. He pulled Amerigo’s hips into his, stepped forward to push a thigh between legs.

The Dragonborn shivered as he was pulled against him, body beginning to ache in that sweet painful way. The fire in his chest was the biggest it had even been, and he smiled to himself in triumph of finally having the Nord he had been dogging after for so long. He rolled his hips, Hadvar making a sound deep within his chest, ducking his head down to press his open mouth the skin of Amerigo’s throat. They only made it a few more seconds of frantic grabbing and touching before the clothes started to come off.

Amerigo was stripped down first, his scarf and coat landing in a heap on the floor. Buckles were struggled with and cursed at, but the functionality of the doublet let it be slipped off once the main belt was undone. A moment was lost to Hadvar staring at the golden bars in Amerigo’s nipples, glancing between them at the Imperial, but not saying anything. Amerigo grinned, twisting his torso lightly just so the gold glinted in the half light of the lantern that sat next to the bed. He could see Hadvar’s throat move in a hard swallow.

Hadvar’s leathers and skirt had many more buckles and braces. By the time he could get the leather pieces off, Hadvar looked practically mad. He grabbed Amerigo, bringing him back into a kiss, their teeth clicking together, neither pausing to regain a sense of themselves. Both tried to throw the other onto the bed, a small makeshift cot. It creaked and protested at the sudden wait, but stayed together. Hadvar had fallen first, Amerigo on top, straddling his hips, smirking down onto him.

“What did you do to get to sleep off of the ground?” He purred, leaning over, kissing Hadvar’s chest. It was muscled and broad, like the rest of the Nord, covered in a coat of dark red hair. Hadvar gave a breathy moan, unable to answer the question. Amerigo ran his fingers along the hair, traced where it thickened down Hadvar’s center line, running down thick into the hem of his smalls. Hadvar shivered, putting his hand down to run fingers through Amerigo’s hair. Amerigo kissed lower and lower, humming to himself. He hooked his thumbs into the hem of the small clothes and pulled them down. He paused.

“.... _Oh_.”

“What?”

Amerigo glanced up, could see the worry etched into Hadvar’s face. He shook his head, trying to get the surprised expression off of his face, offered a relaxed smile. “You’re impressive.” He said, his voice a mixture of being soothing and seductive. “That’s all.” Amerigo leaned down and kissed his hip. The fingers in his hair tightened, and Amerigo hummed again. Hadvar was only half hard, and already Amerigo felt an ache in his jaw and a newfound hunger pooling in his belly.

He wrapped his hand around the base of the soldier’s cock, looking up to lock his eyes as he opened his mouth. He licked along his length, taking his time, working from base to tip. Hadvar’s breath became heavier, his blunted fingernails digging into Amerigo’s scalp. Amerigo chuckled, Hadvar becoming fully erect under his wet mouthings. His jaw really was going to be sore, he thought to himself, placing a final kiss to the tip of the glans before relaxing his jaw open. In a single, easy motion, Amerigo dropped his head down, hollowing his cheeks, taking as much as he could of Hadvar into his mouth.

Hadvar huffed, his breaths shuddering and cut off, like he was trying to keep himself quite. Amerigo dipped his head low, working the underside of Hadvar’s length with his tongue, pulling up to swirl it over the head. It was rough work, Hadvar’s cock was thick, and it was almost bothersome to work to keep his teeth from scraping the tender flesh. But Amerigo was always one to rise to a challenge.

Bobbing his head at a proper pace, hands caressing and rubbing where his mouth couldn’t reach. He got one of Hadvar’s thick, meaty thighs over his shoulder, using the leverage to grab and knead at the ginger’s ass. It was just as firm and furry as the rest of him. Hadvar made a small keening sound, but cut himself off, stifling his own cries with a steady breath.  Amerigo brought his mouth away, panting, looking up at the Nord with hooded eyes, frowning.

“What are you doing?” He asked, breathless.

Hadvar blinked, letting go of Amerigo’s hair, looking confused. “I… What?” He asked, voice thick and slurred.

“You’re just… laying there. You’re being really restrained.” Amerigo shifted his weight, sitting up. “I’m sure I didn’t misread anything, but if you’re…”

“No, no! I mean, I’m just not used to,”

“To relaxing?” Amerigo asked with a smirk. He crawled up the bed, on his hands and knees above Hadvar, looking down on him. He traced his hand over the Nord’s chest, almost petting the hair there. “Hadvar, I’m the Dragonborn. I know what it means to be stressed. You can let go. It’s not going to hurt anyone to cut loose. Especially not me.”

Hadvar nodded, and Amerigo offered him another smile. He lowered his head, the two kissing softly, then again, getting back to the frantic pace they had set. Hadvar wrapped his arms around Amerigo, pulling him down ontop of himself. Amerigo settled his hips between Hadvar’s spread legs, rolling them into the Nord, moaning into his mouth. Hadvar lowered his hands down to Amerigo’s ass once again, pawing and kneading. He pulled his small clothes down without ceremony, happy to return his hands to his ass cheeks, digging his fingers into the tanned skin.

Amerigo chuckled, breaking the kiss and turning over to kick the smalls off. He glanced over at Hadvar. The Nord’s eyes were trained on Amerigo’s now free cock, and the piece of golden jewelry it was sporting. Amerigo watched the nord swallow hard, looking up to making eye contact with Imperial. He refused to acknowledge the question in Hadvar’s eyes. “My coat, it has oil…”

Hadvar nodded, twisting and reaching to the ground and grabbing the coat off of the floor. He shook his head, under his breath murmuring something about the Nibenese. Rummaging through the pockets till he found the vial, Hadvar turned back to the bed with a new look on his face. It was dark, and hungry. Amerigo reached out his hand to take it from him, but Hadvar pulled it back, giving Amerigo a small smirk.

“If you want me to let loose,” Amerigo barely had time to process the sentence before Hadvar was pushing against him, flipping the two of them over. Amerigo’s back hit the cot, the furniture once again creaking in protest of its rough treatment. Hadvar pinned him down, looking down on him like a thief looked over gold. Under him the Dragonborn looked caught off guard, but pleased. “That means I get to call the shots.” He said, sitting back on his heels and uncorking the vial. He poured the soft contents onto two of his fingers, then leaned back over to kiss Amerigo on the lips.

Pleasantly surprised, Amerigo kissed Hadvar back, spreading his legs and even raising his hips into the air. Not what he had in mind, not by a long shot. But he was anything if flexible.

Hadvar’s hand tickled down his side, teasing over his cock, before pressing at ring of muscle of Amerigo’s entrance. He bit down on Amerigo’s lower lip, the Imperial inhaling sharply as Hadvar pressed his middle finger into him. A second finger join quickly, Amerigo whimpering into their kisses. He broke away to pant, wrapping his arms around Hadvar’s shoulders, pressing his face into his neck. Hadvar nipped and sucked on Amerigo’s shoulder, crooking his fingers inside of him. Amerigo gasped, body jolting as Hadvar rubbed his fingers into the sweet spot inside him.

Amerigo spread his legs further, rolling his hips down onto Hadvar hand. Hadvar scraped his teeth along Amerigo’s skin, sucked on the Dragonborn’s throat, keeping him pinned down onto the bed. A third finger pressed inside, and Amerigo groaned, grabbing a fistful of Hadvar’s hair. “Stop fucking around-” He hissed. “I’m not made of glass-” He was cut off by another jolt of pleasure, Hadvar smirking into his skin.

“You sure?” Another steely glare. “Fine, but remember you told me to…”

Hadvar withdrew his fingers, pushing himself up. Amerigo wrapped his legs around Hadvar’s hips, hooking his ankles behind him, breathing heavy as he watched the Nord grab the oil vial again. Hadvar uncorked it, and poured the oil into the palm of his had, letting it warm up before stroking it over his cock. He did it slowly, deliberately putting on a show for Amerigo, until the Dragonborn growled and jerked his hips in a manner of saying ‘hurry up!’.

Leaning back over, Hadvar kissed Amerigo, lining himself up. “Ready?” He asked, Amerigo growling again in response.

“I’m not made of glass!” He repeated, tightening his legs around Hadvar’s hips.

Hadvar smirked, deciding to give Amerigo what he wanted. He kissed the Imperial again, then kissed the side of his throat. He found a tender spot he had already worried raw and bit down, pressing himself into Amerigo in a single sharp thrust. Amerigo gasped, nails digging into Hadvar’s skin. He was big, honestly bigger than anybody else Amerigo had slept with. It felt too much to do anything but just lay there. The slightest movements sent sparks up his spine. Glancing down, Amerigo realized with a light head Hadvar had only pressed himself in halfway.

“Are you alright..?” Hadvar croaked, and Amerigo nodded.

“Just give me… ten more seconds…”

Amerigo got control of his breath, rewrapped his arms around the Nord’s shoulders. “Okay…” He said. Hadvar grunted in response. He pulled his hips away, then pushed them back in. Amerigo bit his lip. He pulled them out, pressed in, faster, a bit deeper. Amerigo moaned, hand flying to the back of Hadvar’s head, pulling his hair. Hadvar kept going, gripping Amerigo’s hips, thrusting into him with a steadying pace. Each one deeper than the last, till Hadvar was groaning, picking up his tempo.

Their moans mixed together, and Amerigo knew they were getting louder so that anyone outside of the tent would hear. But Hadvar didn’t let up, and Amerigo couldn’t keep down the sounds when Hadvar sat up, dragging Amerigo up with him, settling the Imperial into his lap like he weighed nothing. The angle changed, and Amerigo saw stars.

Hadvar had his mouth back onto his throat, biting and sucking, leaving a trail of angry red marks. His hands gripped Amerigo’s hips, bruisingly tight. Amerigo felt a smile play on his mouth he couldn’t hide, fingernails tearing down Hadvar’s back when his thrusts up hit that sweet spot again, and again. Amerigo’s breath hitched. He grabbed Hadvar’s arms, pulling him close, crushing his mouth over his. Hadvar growled into his mouth, holding Amerigo’s hips down, fucking him hard as the Dragonborn came.

Slowing his pace down, Hadvar broke their kiss, panting. Amerigo took a second to completely note that the Nord was smiling at him. He looked at him, blinking, catching his breath. “... What.”

“You were smiling. It,” he cleared his throat, then chuckled.

Amerigo breathed out heavily, shuddering as he eased himself out of Hadvar’s lap. “Come here…” He purred, putting a hand on the back of Hadvar’s head, pulling him down to bring their lips together. His other hand went down to Hadvar’s cock, wrapping around it, stroking it slow, then fast. It didn’t take long before Hadvar was gripping Amerigo, groaning into his skin as he came into his hand.

Hadvar panted, looking at Amerigo, a dazed smile on his face. The Imperial smirked back at him, raising his stained hand to his lips, licking the mess away slowly. Hadvar stared, feeling his whole face heat up. Amerigo took his time, cleaning each finger individually, looking at Hadvar as he did. Hadvar swallowed, just as Amerigo pulled his last finger from his mouth with a small pop.

“Is there a problem?”

“No, I am, I ah.” Hadvar swallowed hard, trying to clear his throat. “I mean,”

Amerigo cut him off with a kiss. “Stop talking.” He said.

Hadvar licked his lips, tasting himself. He nodded, opened his mouth, then remembered what Amerigo had just said. He shuffled closer, taking Amerigo’s face in his hands and kissed him again. Then again and again. They tangled their limbs together, stroking and touching, caressing and feeling. They kissed till they were dizzy. Hadvar’s hands trailed down to Amerigo’s backside, squeezing.

“If you… if you were up to it…” He said slowly. Amerigo smirked.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Amerigo belongs to my dear friend, n you can find his blog over at metaxian.tumblr.com  
> Nate is my baby and you may or may not be seeing more of his story later! <3


End file.
